Automatic license plate recognition (ALPR) often functions as a core module for an intelligent transportation infrastructure system. An example of ALPR technology is disclosed in C.-N. E. Anagnostopoulos, et al, “License Plate Recognition From Still Images and Video Sequences: A Survey”, IEEE Trans. On Intelligent Transportation Systems, vol 9 (3), September 2008, pp 377-391, the contents of which is incorporated by reference herein. As many ALPR applications demand high accuracy, verification methods have been introduced to reduce recognition error rates.
There is a need to provide improved methods and systems for verifying license plate information of vehicles and other systems.